


tell me how all this, and love too, will ruin us

by GStK



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStK/pseuds/GStK
Summary: tell me about the dream where we pull the bodies out of the lake and dress them in warm clothes again.





	tell me how all this, and love too, will ruin us

"mari," says her mouth, so wanting for satisfaction. _mari_ , say all her limbs. here are the ones that reach. here are the one that pinch and try to pull away. kanan is a little bit like an octopus, or a cerberus: too many limbs, too many ideas on what she wants to do.

mari continues to tease and trace her tongue in all the places it doesn't belong. when she dips in, kanan arches. her fingers tackle the clit and the folds she can't cover, and her efforts are rewarded with a long and tangled moan. "what's that, _ka-nan_? why _are_ you calling my name so sweetly?"

"you know exactly!-- why!" kanan huffs, interrupted when mari skirts her with her lips again. "do you always have to tease?"

"if it makes you grumpy, then of course i have to," she replies with a smile. "a girl's best friend is honesty!" not diamonds. she has enough of those. not lies; she has enough of those.

and kanan has had enough of her. "get off of me," she mutters, pushing mari when she will not give by word alone. they could be equal in strength and this could be a fight but mari surrenders for the good of both of them.

they become flipped, like two galaxies dancing around a black hole. one of them is going to fall in eventually, but they're going to keep crashing against each other until they do. like waves, like summer, like forgetting you won't see each other again until the winter holiday: it's all so easy to dismiss, when you are micro and life is in macro.

kanan throws one of mari's legs over her shoulder and pulls down her panties. she sighs in a long-suffering way. "you always make me undress you."

"because it's so much more exciting! don't you like being torn at by another girl? it really goes to show how much they want you."

kanan rebuffs her with a silence like the stillness of a quark finally observed and measured. "i wouldn't know," she finally answers, pulling a white dress off of freckled shoulders. she leans down to kiss every part of the star system. "i haven't been with other girls."

because of trust? because she's broken? because every day they spend together, after their time is done, kanan gazes so longingly at the ocean that -- "you love me that much, kanan?" mari says with a forceful gasp. "keeping yourself pure for me… _beautiful_! your devotion!"

"it's not like that and you know it," kanan protests, which is better than kanan thinning her lips and saying nothing at all. that kanan is the one that mari fears the most. "do you want me to touch you?"

it's always the same question and mari always has the same answer. "i never want you to stop."

kanan works her with her fingers, harsh and speedy and anything but the gentle red dwarf she appears from a distance. if you go back in time and approach her, catch her when her photons are 2.1 centimeters and her rays are ultraviolet, she will destroy you in an instant.

she gets the strap. mari quivers. kanan roils in response, and then she is inside of mari, and two chaotic gas giants are as one.

"don't get married," mari pleads as she is thrust into with a needing force.

"i won't."

"don't forget me," she sobs, grasping onto every inch of shoulder and skin offered to her when kanan leans close.

"how could i ever?" kanan pants back, and finally she smiles. it breaks something on a quantum level. mari reflects it on a higher dimension when she rises up and cries out.

"don't go," mari says, and it's the final nail in the coffin.

"where would i go?" kanan asks, because she won't answer, because they both know her final destination after their rings about each other cease.

"you'll stay with me?" mari asks, but she's cut off when the thrusts come faster and that's the end of the wishing and the questions and the delaying of the inevitable.

"as long as you need me."

but they don't need each other. mari has other girls who have speckled her galaxy. kanan's star is fading fast but it's so bright at the same time and so powerful that mari just can't simply swallow her up. and that's beautiful, you know? that's beautiful.

mari cums around the dildo and helps kanan finish herself off with her fingers. she gives a kiss to a soaked and sticky hand, even when kanan wrinkles her nose in disgust, smiles.

there's the cuddling after. it really doesn't mean anything. mari starts to hope it will but then kanan gets up to open the blinds and there it is. there's her eternal rival, glittering in the sunfall, invisible ultraviolet waves bouncing around all sorts of particles.

kanan embraces her but she isn't really there. her eyes are glued on the sea. venice is a beautiful place but kanan can't forget her basic elements.

"do you want to go scuba diving tomorrow?" mari asks in a quiet voice, because she feels a little bit like a child when kanan holds her like this.

kanan smiles again and it's all hollow, even though her eyes glitter. "sure. can it just be us?"

they probably need an instructor. her father would lose his mind. "what a _romantic_ suggestion! kanan, you outdo yourself every time."

kanan gives a small laugh. it lights up some of the spirals inside of mari. they are part of a black ocean and they keep careening towards each other, but there's a black hole in the middle of them, and when they meet it will only be when they melt together.

"hey, kanan."

"hm?"

"take me with you," she says.

"to where?" another little smile. kanan, always pretending like she doesn't know what each word means. "mari, you're so silly.'

"i'm going with you and you can't stop me."

kanan laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary adapted from works by Richard Siken.


End file.
